


No mourners no funerals

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: - Someone had to do it, I’m sorry that it was you, uttered Sugawara.He broke the ice first.- You too Suga-chan ? Don’t you know Babe-chan since high school ?! And that’s all you have to say ?!And woke up a volcano.





	No mourners no funerals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 2 (Quotes) prompt :  
> “No Mourners.  
> No Funerals.”  
> ― Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows
> 
> Direct sequel to [Lethal force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129320)

68.  
10 steps behind and a minute late were Kuroo and Bokuto.

\- Oh shit.

The high buildings were casting an unavoidable fate on them. They witnessed Ennoshita standing steadily near a knocked down Terushima and remnants of Daichi’s body splattered all around on the muddy ground. Even the flashy neon lights of the street were hardly reaching them. The culprit, the casualties and the witnesses were all set for this absurdly theatrical baroque painting.

 

36.  
The division’s quarters were not something he really cared about, now it felt flat. The steel walls were filling him with boredom. Terushima stepped in their office only to find Ennoshita writing his report. The keyboard being pressed several times a second never seemed as annoying. Surprisingly Daichi’s desk was still untouched.

\- Where’s the « good morning Enno-chan » ?

\- I thought you hated it.

He did, but stronger than any words, it was a reminder. “Today’s a good day too”.  
And today was definitely not a good day.

 

36.  
Indulging in deskwork allowed them not to think too much about the ghost lurking behind them. Eventually Bokuto and Kuroo arrived and lightened the mood. First division missing members became a sad habit. Down there people were storms, arriving fresh and strong after their formation and disappearing in a blink before anyone could even reach their eyes. A new inspector, Daisho Suguru, was supposed to join their roster a week ago but he was receiving the orders directly from the higher ups so far.

\- What’s even the point to add him to our team if he’s not even coming ? asked Kuroo.

\- I don’t even know how he looks like !

\- His photo is in his file Bokuto, factually answered Ennoshita.

Daisho was not welcomed, as he expected. Taking tough decisions were the chief inspector’s job, told the familiar voice in his head.

 

37.  
\- I’m doing a proper funeral for him, where are his remains ?

The question broke into his mind. The frenetic melody of the keyboard gave time to Ennoshita to give a proper answer.

\- Terushima, we don’t bury criminals.

In Terushima’s determined eyes, chaos and wrath announced an upcoming earthquake that nearly made Ennoshita’s mind shiver. It may be words that better not the spoken but he firmly thought he was right, all things considered.

\- … The cleaners might have them.

He did crack a vent after all. Ennoshita heard a fainted “thanks” when Terushima left, probably.

 

36.  
The door unveiled an unpleasantly bright room. Shut down computers and blue interfaces were spread over the place. Even for regulars, they act as hundred of eyes watching them from who knows which angle. Sugawara emerged from the couch, wrapped up in this white lab coat. Even with a bed head and not fully awaken, he was putting a joyful face. Smiling while working, smiling while talking with his colleagues, smiling while pouring tea, Terushima grew irritated by this fake. Ennoshita was distant but at least he didn’t try to sugar coat himself.

\- Someone had to do it, I’m sorry that it was you, uttered Sugawara.

He broke the ice first.

\- You too Suga-chan ? Don’t you know Babe-chan since high school ?! And that’s all you have to say ?!

And woke up a volcano.

\- Terushima, I’ll say it again. If this is the path he chose then there’s no turning back.

 

37.  
Terushima lived in a world where great inspectors, protectors of peace were buried without remains in an indoor home made shrine. Surprisingly Ennoshita didn’t make a comment on his poor skills nor did he scold him again. To end this informal ceremony he quietly prayed in front of Daichi’s photo.

\- Whisky ?

\- Gladly.

He hated to admit it but the time of childish sulking was long over. Yet making up was not really his main strength.

\- How’s your Psycho Pass ?

\- Crime coefficient is at 36, as clear as usual.

Terushima displayed a tight smile. So Ennoshita was able to stabilize better than him afterward… It didn’t even surprise him that much.


End file.
